


Please Don't Leave (Steak x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: After Steak's encounter with the deathly ill, Angie...he gets to thinking. What if he lost you so easily?





	Please Don't Leave (Steak x Reader)

(So with Steak's event happening. I took the liberty to write a good ol Valentine's Day confession from our beefy boy. This of course follows Food Fantasy's event story!)

 

Walking along Gingerbread and Red Wine, Steak was silent. They had just finished a job, one that left them feeling heart heavy.  
Thier client, someone with whom they had grown rather close to had passed away.  
Though Gingerbread and Red Wine were sad, Steak felt the most guilt. He released a sigh, staring at the ground.  
Gingerbread took notice and frowned.

"You okay, Steak?"

Steak lifted his head, nodding.

"Y-yeah...I'm just thinking."

"An unusual event, indeed "

Red Wine jabbed, causing Steak to scowl.

"Shut up! I..."

He looked down at his clothing, running his fingertips over them.

"Life is so...fleeting...short, for humans."

Gingerbread chewed on her bottom lip. It wasn't like Steak to be so lost in thought like this. Red Wine furrowed his brows, surprised to hear this coming from the fiery red head.

"Did that girl's death stir you that much?"

"She was fine a few days ago...not fine, but....how?"

It was hard to understand how a sickness could take someone away so quickly. It reminded him that humans weren't as strong as food souls.  
Gingerbread put her hand on her companion's shoulder.

"Steak..."

"You should be used to seeing this, surely you know that humans aren't immortal. Fool."

Red Wine shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't feel for the young girl who had passed, but he was familiar with loss. Loss was something he grew accustomed to over time. 

"What'd you say?! I'm not stupid, I know humans have short life spans. I was just saying..."

"Come on guys, let's not do this right now. Let's go get something to eat. They say the best thing to do when you're sad is eat."

Gingerbread grabbed both Steak's and Red Wine's hand. The two looked down at her and comically sighed, closing their eyes.  
At the restaurant, Gingerbread decided to do some brain digging.

"Steak, what's really bothering you? It's not just the girl."

Steak slipped a french fry through his lips, looking down at his shorter companion. 

"Doesn't matter."

"It does, though. It's kind of creepy seeing you like this."

"I agree. I'd much prefer seeing you act like a big stupid oaf."

Steak, spit out his food, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What'd you call me?! You wanna fight, you jackass?!"

"Much better!"

Gingerbread giggled, patting Steak's head. He quickly slapped her hand away in frustration. 

"Are you making fun of me?! Look, damn it...bunch nosey bastards..."

He sighed heavily, looking down at the table.

"I'm thinking about our Master. What if...she just up and dies, like that girl? What if we couldn't...save her?"

Both Gingerbread and Red Wine were taken aback by this. A serious tension filled the air.

"I'm worried that...that we'll wake up one day and not be able to see her."

He blushed as he said this. It had been pretty evident before, but Steak had a crush on you, he had for a long time. Unfortunately, he was horrible at dealing with matters of the heart.

"Is this because you like her so much?"

Gingerbread asked, putting her straw in her mouth. Steak laid his head in his arms, a crimson red visible on his cheeks.

"You really are such an idiot. If you are fond of our Master and so worried about losing her ..do something. Though, why she'd like such a foul mouthed heathen is beyond me."

"Come on Red Wine, knock it off. Steak, if you like her a lot...you really should say something to her. Express your concerns to her. It's not like she's gonna bite."

Steak 'hmphed' at Gingerbread. 

"What? Do you wanna be like Joss and Angie? He couldn't say what he wanted to her because he lost his life. It's sad and...'

"What do you suppose I should say, huh? I c-cant..."

Red Wine rolled his eyes.

"Probably for the best."

Gingerbread threw her straw at Red Wine, glaring.

"This is a matter of the heart, stop making fun of him. Don't worry, Steak, I've got your back!"

Steak groaned, not sure whether to feel relieved or not. 

"I know! Hey, today is Valentine's Day. You should use it as a confession day. Keep these clothes on, buy some flowers and chocolate for her! That'd be so romantic! I wish a guy would do that for me..."

Steak sunk down into his chair. What Gingerbread was proposing was absolutely embarrassing. 

"I can't do that! What would I say?! What...would I...do?"

"Stop being an imbecile for once in your life. You surprisingly did quite well with Angie. Why wouldn't you do equally as well with our Master?"

Red Wine's words hit a chord with Steak. He was right, though he was nervous with Angie, he brought her happiness. Why couldn't he do that with you?

"He's right, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Steak stood up heading towards the door. 

"Where are you going?"

Gingerbread asked curiously.

"Gonna get this over with..."

Steak responded, stepping out into the street. One thing he took notice of was the stares. Since wearing these clothes, women had been checking him out left and right. 

"This is so embarrassing...damn them, both."

 

He approached a flower stand, looking over the assortment of bouquets.

"Hey there, young man. What are you in the market for?"

The smaller, obese man approached Steak with a squinting smile. Steak looked down at him, blushing.

"I...I need flowers."

"Came to the right place, gotta lucky lady in mind?"

"Uh..I...uhh n-no..it's.."

"Haha!'

The man let out a boisterous laugh.

"Looking mighty nervous, lad. If I didn't know any better...I'd say this girl didn't know you like her."

"How'd you...I mean!"

Steak was a nervous wreck. He'd never bought anything for anyone, especially not someone he had feelings for. 

"J-just give me flowers, old man! Something ..pretty...smells nice..."

"Like her, right? Haha. Okay, okay. I've teased you enough. Tell you what, lad...these are on me. And as a bonus, I'll throw in some chocolate. How's that?"

Steak's eyes widened with surprise.

"No no, I...couldn't just take them from you."

Steak began digging in his pockets before being stopped.

"Young man...it's been a long time since I've seen 'first love'. It's refreshing, really. You've got all the telltale signs. Look at ya, you're sweaty, blushing like crazy, boy...you can barely speak. It reminds me of my younger days. So please, take these and make that special little lady smile."

Steak nodded, taking the blue and red roses, and chocolates.

"Thank you...I'll repay you, this I swear."

"No need, just enjoy your Valentine's Day."

-Later-

"So, do you think Steak did it?"

"I'd be surprised if he were capable of even buying proper flowers."

Red Wine laid his back against the outside of the restaurant. In the distance he saw Steak. He had to do a double take.

"I'll be damned...he actually did it..."

"Huh? Really?!" Gingerbread ran out to Steak, looking over the goods.

"Nice! These flowers are super pretty, Steak!"

"T-thanks...I guess...is she here?"

"Yup! In her room. Go get em, Steak!"

"Yes, don't mess this up."

Red Wine warned, staring Steak down. Steak ignored Red Wine and entered the restaurant. He was hiding the gifts behind him as he made it to your room. 

"I can't .. breathe, what the hell? Why is my heart pounding so much?"

Steak shook his head.

"Calm down....breathe..I can do this..."

As he reached out to knock on the door, it opened. Before him stood his little Master Attendenant, you. 

"Steak, what a surprise...and wow, you look really fancy. So I take it you guys finished the job. How'd that go?"

Steak gulped, trying to keep his eyes on you, but he found himself looking at the floor.

"I-its ..it went...f-fine! Um... Master...(y/n), if I could...call you that."

You tilted your head. Why was Steak acting so nervous? He never acted this way around you. 

"Are you okay? You aren't sick aren't you?"

"If I'm honest...I do feel a little nauseous..."

Frowning, you put your hand on his forehead. He felt really warm and sweaty.

"Oh no... you're very warm and sweaty!"

Steak shook his head.

"I'm...I'm...fine..I'm not...sick. I..um..."

Nervously he pulled out the flowers and chocolates.

"These are for you! I thought you'd like them and Happy Valentine's Day!"

The way Steak was speaking was nothing less than amusing. His voice was squeaking and his face was as red as his hair. He couldn't even look you in the eyes.  
You took the chocolates and flowers, putting your nose into the flowers.

"For me...really? Steak, I'm not sure what to say ..thank you, truly. These are beautiful."

Steak sighed with relief. But he was still nervous. He gritted his teeth, preparing himself for what to say next.

"So...we...lost our client today. She passed away."

"Oh no...I'm so sorry."

Steak closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"She was very sick, could barely see. She waited years for a lover that would never come ...he died. It got me thinking...I wouldn't want that to happen to me. To lose someone I care so much about...before I can say the things I wanna say."

Steak reached out, touching your cheek. He and you both blushed, looking into each other's eyes.

"So...I..I wanna say some stuff to you. So..um..I..damn it."

"Stea-"

"No! Let me...let me finish. I don't...want to lose you. The thought of you one day not being here....the thought of never seeing that smile of yours ever again ..I don't want that! And I'm gonna make damn sure nothing happens to you.  
I'll protect you with my life. Because...to me, you are my life. You're the one...ever since our eyes met. When I told you that my heart, body, and sword was yours ..I meant every word of it. Until my dying day...I will always be here for you. And ..I hope that...you'll allow me to be. I...I...love you damn it!"

Steak was shaking, he just confessed to you and his whole body was shattering under the pressure and embarrassment. Your heart skipped a beat as well. You'd never had anyone confess to you. The fact it was Steak was surprising enough.  
You smiled, putting your arms around Steak, lying your head against his chest.  
He tensed up, feeling your warmth against him. Nervously, he embraced you as well.

"Hehe, Steak ..I love you too."

"R-really?! That...I...um..I'll...take care of you. I promise. So...please, don't leave me...."

He dug his face into your hair, hugging you tighter. 

"Don't...die..I..couldn't bare that loss .."

"Steak, I'm not going anywhere. Silly. I won't die."

You giggled, planting a kiss to his cheek. His hand came to his cheek, a warm smile appeared on his lips.

"Thank you ..."

-END-


End file.
